erbofsmosheryfandomcom-20200214-history
Prison Breakers vs Alcatraz Escapees
Prison Breakers vs Alcatraz Escapees is the fifth official installment of ERBofSmoshery's Epic Rap Battles of History and the fifth episode of Season 2. It features fictional prison breakers: Michael Scofield, Lincoln Burrows, Fernando Sucre, and Theodore Bagwell, rapping against Alcatraz escapees: Frank Morris, John Anglin, Clarence Anglin, and Allen West. It was released on January 31st, 2016. Cast Sam Macaroni as Frank Morris Robert Hoffman as John Anglin Nice Peter as Clarence Anglin and David Copperfield (cameo) Zach Sherwin as Allen West Eminem as Michael Scofield EpicLLOYD as Lincoln Burrows Atul Singh as Fernando Sucre Sohinki as Theodore Bagwell Lyrics Frank Morris is in grey, John Anglin is in dark slate grey, Clarence Anglin is in rosy brown, Allen West is in light slate grey, Michael Scofield is in sky blue, Lincoln Burrows is in maroon, Fernando Sucre is in sandy brown, and Theodore Bagwell is in teal. If either group are rapping together they are in normal text 'The Alcatraz Escapees:' Let's drop the Chicken Foot and settle this once and for all! We've got security on this battle, but this time there's no unlocked doors! And we're about to mark your fate, so you should squeeze out through your grates Before I give you a dose of how I like to serve my fellow inmates! Don't squander, we're more ruthless than your average prison gang! We've got those sharp-shot bars to rip through all your origami prison plans! Our rhymes are like Francisco Bay; ice-cold, with treacherous histories! Hiding trickery from inside the cells, break out Davino victories! Leave you shot Behind the Walls, and bury your bodies without a witness Make your nose bleed and smack you till your face is redder than Litmus! You're a last minute disgrace, our breaks come placed with an open case! So you should make like our escape plans, and leave without a trace! 'The Prison Breakers:' So, the Anglins start to angle out their toy guns for the robbery Then attempt to cross the River, but their raft can't hold them properly And according to my tattoo plans, Frank will be stranded like his childhood And then West will be left on the rest of the chest with broken plans all piled up! Count me in on this thing Fish, I'll show these jerks my Sleight of Hand! It's not the first time I've seen dummies in cells who've failed to make a stand! Hold my pockets, and then I'll teach you how to Breakout like a man Why don't you wring out all your Birdmen and go fly back to Azkaban? You spent your life on a raft that just exceeded all its payload! You've got worse fucking breakout plans than Rafael Valadao! It's the End of the Tunnel, your death is certain and detected Now it seems that Allen's walls are much thicker than he expected! 'The Alcatraz Escapees:' We achieved the Rock's defeat, you watched your Pilot retreat! We'll light you up like 103.7 with clumps of chumps and pig meat! You'll crash and burn like Lincoln's killer rapping fallacy! I'm not surprised they're bad; shocking seems to run in the family! But Hector seemed to pay off more than all that money Sucre stole! 'Cause now his Tweener's going Haywire with some Maricruz Control! Who you dissing? You stole Hughes and robbed our film for centrality! The only thing you're good at breaking from is your own originality! 'The Prison Breakers:' Alright John Doe, I have to say, I'm quite impressed That all your secrets managed to screw up due to a Schweitzer Allen West! You got sunk like a Ball and Chain, and then swept out like a paper crane! I'm sick like Patoshik, spit out Pato-slick shit with a flow to send plans down a drain! But then even if you did survive, you whacks can't take your chances 'Cause try mixing with this supremacist and fall harder than Manche Sanchez! Now I'll drop you like a white sheet, leave you freaks to do the mopping Because that soap's the only type of thing you'll ever be worthy of dropping! Poll Who won? The Alcatraz Escapees The Prison Breakers Trivia General *This is the first 4 vs 4 battle. *This is the first battle where a rapper leaves partway through the battle. *This is the first battle to feature criminals. *This is the first battle where the rappers travel through various sections of their location. *This is the first battle to feature two relatives battling with other throughout the battle. **Mary and Joseph originally battled each other, but later teamed up. References *The choreography when the rappers break out of their respective prisons matches how they broke out of their prisons in real life. *Allen West left after the Alcatraz Escapees began their escape before their second verse. This references how Allen was left behind during the escape in real life. Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Category:Season 2 Category:Prison Breakers vs Alcatraz Escapees Category:Sam Macaroni Category:Robert Hoffman Category:Nice Peter Category:Zach Sherwin Category:Eminem Category:EpicLLOYD Category:Atul Singh Category:Sohinki Category:ERBofSmoshery